For Lost Time
by The True Wind Sorceress
Summary: Akane returns to her home village after 15 years only to meet an obnoxious naruto ninja upon entrance. Soon things begin to heat up as her mysterious past is revealed and she tries to make up for lost time. NO yaoi or hentai. One OC.
1. Chapter 1

-1Hope you enjoy my new (non-yaoi) fan fiction. Will post new chapters soon.

Lil' Byshop

For Lost Time-Chapter-One

Akane stood at the gates of Konoha. It had been almost fifteen years since she had been rushed out, in the arms of her mother, to what had seemed a safer place at the time. It had been only days after a gigantic monster had attacked the town, killing the Forth Hokage. Her mother knew that the monster had been similar to the demon that rested within Akane. She feared that if she stayed the demon would awaken and this time there would be no one with the power to defeat it. But at that time Akane was but a new born.

As she passed through the gates, she could tell that she had been here before. Though she couldn't remember that night when she had been taken away from her home-city, the feeling of this land was familiar. The feel of the sun on her long braided hair, the smell of the air, even the soft crunch or earth beneath her feet seemed to be engrained in subconscious. This would have been a perfect view of her new-old home if she had not met a certain ninja upon entrance. That ninja was Naruto.

As she made her way to her old home which she knew was close, she heard a noise that ran through her body. Her stomach was growling with a painful intensity. After all she hadn't eaten in weeks. She made a bee-line for the nearest ramen shop, Ichiraku's. She sat down quickly and her order was soon filled, as a steamy plate of miso ramen was set down on the counter.

Naruto, who was walking down the street, could already smell the splendor. He ran to the ramen shop to see Akane fishing through the pockets of her baggy black jacket.

"Uh…" She said blushing, she had forgotten that nothing in the real world was free.

"If you can't pay for it than _I _can." Said Naruto reaching for the plate.

"Hold up Naruto." Interjected Ichiraku from behind the counter. "The girl looks mighty hungry, the ramen's on the house."

"Your eyesight must be going!" Said Naruto smugly. "That's no girl!"

"Yes I am!" She yelled back, standing up.

Naruto backed down, now noticing that she was wearing a skirt and tights. After sitting down in disgrace, he ordered his ramen.

"Sorry Naruto, she got the last bowl." He told Naruto.

Naruto simply turned away and crossed his arms, looking quite angry.

"I'm sorry about the ramen." Said Akane, a little later.

"Whatever." Naruto murmured, still a bit angry. He quickly got up to leave but was stopped by a strange sound, sobbing. He soon realized that it was the girl that was sitting at the counter.

"It's ok, it doesn't really matter." Naruto said trying to comfort her.

"It's not that…it's just that everyone always walks away from me."

"Well…" He said, sitting back down. "Maybe we can change that." He smiled widely as she stared back cautiously. She slowly sat up and wiped off her tears with the sleeve of the jacket.

"Why do you wear such a ratty thing?" He asked (as usual he wasn't good at telling when a question was appropriate or not).

"It was my big brother's." She said, taking it in stride.

"Well, at least you have family, I don't."

"I understand how you feel, I haven't seen my mother since I was five and the rest of my family longer than that."

"You mean you've been on your own since then?"

"Sorta, I had some help but basically yes. But now that I'm back in Konoha, I can see them again."

"So you know where they are?"

"I remember my mother describing to me where are clan lived in the city, so maybe I can find it."

"I'll help." He finally said, smiling widely.

By the end of the day, the two had seen more back-allies and unfamiliar street than most see in there entire life. Some how just as the stars had begun to show, they found the right street.

"Are you sure this is it." Said Naruto tiredly, even his kyuubi endurance couldn't match Akane's determination.

"I know this is it, it's just how she described it." She proclaimed excitedly. "…That's weird…"

"What?" He asked.

"None of the lights are on." She said, walking up to one of the doors and knocking on it. There was no answer. She knocked once more but again silence. Eventually she slid open the door to find the house completely empty. There was a thick layer of dust on everything.

"This house must not be occupied." She proclaimed with fake optimism. She walked to the next house and knocked. Silence. She opened the door. Nothing. The next house was also empty. So was the one across the street. And the one next to it.

"This can't be right…" She said.

"Uh, Akane…" Asked Naruto. "What clan did you say you belonged to?"

"The Uchihas, why?"

-End Part One-

Bet you weren't expecting that! Read the following chapters to find out what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

-1A note from the true wind sorceress…

Hope you liked the surprise at the end of chapter 1, here you'll get some more info but you've gotta read it all to get the full story.

-Lil' Byshop

For Lost Time-Chapter 2

"So she's been like this for a while now?" Asked Kakashi-sensei.

"Yeah, since she found out last night." Naruto answered.

They were speaking about Akane who had barred herself in Naruto's room upon hearing that her whole clan had been killed many years ago. Naruto had tried to talk to her but all he got from her were yells for him to leave her the hell alone. With no other choices he contacted his old sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"Hm…I guess we'll have to find a way to get on." Said Kakashi, standing up and walking towards the room.

"I don't think that will be too easy." Said Naruto following Kakashi. "It feels like she's got something heavy jammed against the door."

"Well, I don't think it'll be much of a problem b for me." He replied boastfully. With little effort put into it he turned the doorknob and pushed but it didn't open. He pushed again with greater force but it wouldn't open.

"Told ya." Naruto said smugly.

Kakashi stared back, trying not to say anything else. He thought, he didn't want to use the chidori because he might her the girl inside. But there had to be someway to get in. Then it hit him.

"Hey Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Don't you have a window?"

Naruto opened the window from the outside. He saw that in his room, _everything_ had been pushed against the door, including an extremely heavy book case (books and all), that not even he could move. He also saw Akane sitting in the fetal position, facing the corner.

"Akane…" Said Naruto, reaching forward and gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

She quickly turned and slashed with her demonic claws. She looked strange. The small scar at the corner of one of her eyes was now a large intricate red marking that criss-crossed the right side of her face. Her teeth were sharp and fang-like while her serene grey eyes were replaced with flaming red orbs with slits for pupils. She was consumed in a cloud of black chakra so powerful that it left swirling burn marks on the wooden floors.

Naruto stumbled backwards, four deep cuts left in his chest. He fell back onto his elbows yelling out in pain, his chest bleeding heavily. Kakashi rushed in upon hearing Naruto's yell to find the distressing scene. Akane noticed that she and Naruto were no longer alone and fled through the window. Naruto stood, ready to jump out the window but Kakashi stopped him.

"Don't waste your time, Naruto." He said plainly.

"I'm not wasting my time! I need to find her! She might hurt someone!" He protested.

"No, her demon will seek solitude. She also has a very strong seal keeping it within her. Going to find her now would simply drive it farther away. Besides, even if you did catch up with her, you could anger it further."

Naruto could not dispute. He made sense.

"Just wait a few hours and then try looking for her. I don't think by what you've told me that she will leave the village."

It was several hours later, the sun was setting in the west and the sky was painted pastel shades of pink and orange. Naruto had been searching for a while now to find Akane when he finally caught site of her atop the mountain onto which the faces of the hokages were carved.

"Akane…" He called softly, approaching her from behind. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm ok I guess." She replied quietly. She sat on the very edge, her chin resting on her knees and the baggy black jacket resting on the ground next to her.

Naruto sat down next to her and asked, "If you haven't seen your family since birth how did you end up with the coat?"

"I lied when I said that, I saw my brother when I was five. He was returning from a mission and mother recognized him. I only saw him for a little while and when he started to leave I cried so he gave me the coat to remember him by…" After that she simply trailed off, tears in her eyes.

Naruto placed his arm around Akane. "Akane, don't cry…I've felt alone all of my life but now I have some one who understands my pain." She slowly rested her head on his shoulder as the sun went down in the distance…

-End Chapter One-

So what will happen next? Will Naruto be with Akane or will she set her sights on a _girl_ ?


	3. Chapter 3

-1A note from The True Wind Sorceress…

Sorry for not posting for so long! Really busy but here is chapter 3 (finally)! Next chapters will be similar but focus on her past more. Again, Gommenosai.

Lil' Byshop

For Lost Time-Chapter Three

Shikamaru knocked at Naruto's door. He had come to investigate the claims that Naruto had been housing a beautiful girl in his house. It seemed impossible that Naruto could get a pretty girl to talk to him, much less sleepover. He was about to knock again when the door swung open.

"Could you've been any louder?!" Naruto whispered sarcastically.

"Me?! You're the one who's normally loud as an explosion!" He protested.

"Shh!" Naruto hushed. "You don't want to wake her up!"

"Her? You mean the rumors are true?! There's a girl in your house?!"

"Yes but you need to shut up or she'll wake up early!"

"I need proof! If she's really in your house than let me see her!"

"Fine!" Said Naruto, finally giving in. "I'll let you see her but you've gotta shut up! If you wake her up early, your gonna have to deal with the consequences!"

He opened the door enough to let Shikamaru in and walked into the kitchen. He filled a glass with water and set it in the microwave. As the water heated he found a cup of instant ramen and placed it on the counter.

"I didn't come here to see you make yourself a snack!" Argued Shikamaru.

"It's not for me, Baka!" Naruto replied.

The bell to the microwave rang and Naruto quickly poured the hot water into the cup and stirred it up. He slowly began to creep out of the kitchen and down the hall towards his room, Shikamaru trailing close behind.

Naruto held a finger to his lips as he watched Shikamaru. He then motioned him to stay and turned the doorknob. He walked into the room and up Akane who slept soundly in the bed.

"Akane…" He very quietly whispered, tapping her shoulder.

"Huh…" She mumbled in her sleep, eyes flickering open. Looking up, she snatched the cup of ramen from Naruto and began to eat ravenously. She slowly sat up after finishing the ramen off and stretched.

"Good mourning." Said Naruto who had been sitting on the floor next to the bed the entire time.

"Good mourning." She grumbled. "I'll be out in a minute."

Naruto quickly retreated out in to the hall and closed the door behind him.

"What was all that about?" Demanded Shikamaru who had been watching the whole time. "All you did was wake her up!"

"Look, if she doesn't eat right after waking up, she hunts down anything that moves." He replied, outstretching his arm and rolling up his sleeve. He revealed row of claw marks that bore deep into his flesh.

"Whoa…" Shikamaru exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, she's so moody because of her de--"

The door opened behind them. Naruto quickly pulled down his sleeve to hide the marks as Akane stepped through the doorway.

"Who's he?" She asked looking at Shikamaru.

"Well I'm…" He stopped, speechless. She was…beautiful. Long flowing black hair that was now untamed by the grey ribbon that normally held it back. Smooth pale skin with a hint of tan in it. Large, soulful green eyes, like emeralds. A cute face, not to skinny or chubby. A long, thin body leading to legs that seemed to run on for days. Chest plump, hips wide but not fat, everything perfect about her. There was only one flaw, a series of circular marks of her stomach that was not covered by the shirt she wore.

"Hello!" She called.

"Huh?" Shikamaru responded, finally breaking the long stare that he had not realized he had been making. "Oh! I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"Well I'm Akane…just Akane." She was still unable to speak of her clan and feared the attention she would gain if it was announced that there was another living clan member. "So, what do you want?"

"Uh…" Shikamaru struggled for an answer. "I came to see if Naruto wanted to go for a bit of training." He lied smoothly.

"Can I come to?!" Asked Akane enthusiastically. She quickly realized how desperate that sounded and tried to cover: "I mean, it would be nice to get some practice in if you don't mind.

This was the beginning of a very complicated day that began with a hot cup of ramen and ended with Naruto face-down on the ground barely breathing.

-End Chapter Three-

Well, did you enjoy it? Sorry but there won't be any new developments 'til chapter Five (Four will be a flashback to explain A LOT of stuff so you need to read it to)


	4. Chapter 4

-1A note form The True Wind Sorceress…

He is the flash back chapter I've been trying to make for so long. I know a lot of this stuff is weird but bare with me, I think there more chapters after this but we'll just wait and see.

Lil' Byshop

For Lost Time-Chapter 4

She remembered the last time she had seen her mother. She was very young, both of them. Akane had blood on her hands but didn't know who from. Her memory of early demonic possession was foggy at best. Her mother was frantic. As she led Akane into the forest she murmured under her breath regrets of ever having the demon child. At only six years of age Akane didn't understand what was going on but knew some thing was wrong. Her mother led for nearly a day, deep into the shadowed forest, father than either of them had been before.

She told Akane to stand next to one of the large trees and stay there. She began to walk away and Akane followed just as she had all her life before.

"No! You must stay here!" She yelled pushing Akane back to the spot where she stood previously. She again walked away but Akane followed, this time firmly wrapping arms around her mother's thigh in a desperate attempt to bring her back. She shook Akane off and grabbed her by the collar, bringing her to eye level. She then said some thing that would replay and haunt her for years to come.

"I don't want you! You were the accident of a foolish teenager and a rogue ninja. It was your father that sealed that demon in you before you were even born! You will never be anything! Now go away!" She tossed Akane to the ground and turned to leave once more.

Even after the harsh words she couldn't help but follow, tears pouring from her eyes. She didn't even make it to her mother this time. She was slammed to the ground with a vicious fist. Akane wanted to follow again but fear took control. She sat on the ground, blood seeping from the corners of her mouth, as her mother walked away, never looking back.

It would be a frightening two days before she was found, curled into a ball, sobbing uncontrollably. It was a strange individual that discovered her, one that would have quickly killed her for fun if he had not sensed the creature that lurked with in her.

"What do we have here?" Asked the stranger in a low raspy voice. He walked over to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder. She quickly reacted, standing and pulling out the kunai that she kept in her sleeve.

"A fighter are we?" He let out a low chuckle. "Suits you well for what you have hidden within you."

She gasped slightly, how could he have known? She did not yet understand how powerful a person he was.

"What is a girl like you doing all the way out here?" He asked.

She didn't respond, she could sense a strange evil aura about him.

"Let me guess." He said, looking at her blood-stained hands. "Something happened and no one wanted you any more. They were scared of what you would do so you were abandon."

She stared up at the strange man. He was smarter than he looked. She slowly nodded, figuring that he might be her only chance to escape.

"I know the feeling…" He told her in a faux reassuring voice. "…but I can promise you a better life. If you come with me you can be trained to be strong and all I ask in return is that you pledge your allegiance to me. I can give you any thing you want. So will you come with me?"

She was scared and confused but at the time it seemed like the only option that wouldn't end in her death so she agreed. Little did she know that this mysterious sanin could lead her to a fate worse than death.

* * *

Naruto, Akane, and Shikamaru walked towards the training grounds. Naruto stood between the latter in an almost protective fashion.

"So you've known each other since you joined the academy?" She asked.

"Unfortunately." Replied Shikamaru.

Naruto grunted in disgust.

Akane laughed at the two's responses, making Naruto smile at the sound. Everything seemed perfect on that warm summer day. What could go wrong? This was the only question on their cheerful minds.

The answer to that question was but a few hundred meters ahead and gaining speed, two figures in long black and red robes.

-End Chapter 4-

I didn't get the whole flashback in this chapter so it will continue into chapter 5. A large conflict will be coming up soon so make sure to check in for updates often.

The True Wind Sorceress


End file.
